The proposed research during the fellowship is aimed at elucidation of the mechanism of the alteration of chromatin structure promoted by the glucocorticoid receptor. The strategy will rely on the combination of a biochemical and a genetic approach. The genetic approach will be performed using yeast cells as a tool. My stay in the laboratory of Keith Yamamoto at UCSF will be very beneficial not only for the success of the proposed research project but also for me to acquire novel technical skills, to gain an overview of up to the minute research on glucocorticoid receptor function and on the use of yeast as a tool, to develop numerous fruitful interactions with bright scientists and to familiarize myself with the working and organization methods which are used in an excellent scientific environment.